Healing
by kitcat12
Summary: Aimee Davis just got out of her first therapy session when she is sent to Middle Earth. She goes on the quest with Thorin and company and finds a different sort of healing on the way. WWill be a slowly developing Thorin'OC with Bilbo, Fili, Kili, Balin and the rest. Warning contains flash back to rape, might trigger.
1. Chapter 1

a-n Hi everyone and welcome to my first story.

This story will contains mentions of rape so if anyone reading this has experienced this event, it might trigger. I will try not to make it to graphic.

Thorin/oc but it will take some time to get there. I hate when stories have rape as a plot and they shove the emotional aftermath aside for a quick romance. It's as if they don't care about the subject matter. Luckily, I've done some research. So here is chapter 1 of this story. Oh can anybody give me a description of what movie Thorin looks like? What color hair and eyes does he have and how tall does he look? I am blind so any info would be helpful.

.

Disclaimer the hobbit belongs to the J.r.r. Tolkien. . The movie belongs to Peter Jackson.

chapter 1 prologue

Thorin Okenshield smiled as he walked to the royal rooms with his prize in his hand. He stopped at the door when he heard humming. It sounded like the old song that was sung 60 years ago at a small hobbit hole in the shire. He snuck up behind his wife, slipping the flowery crown on her head. And began to sing with her. Their voices had weakened with age but it was still good to hear.

Aimee looked up from her writing as she heard her husband's voice join hers. She took the dwarf's long beard and began to braid it. Long years of doing this made the job quite fast. So buy the time the song was over, she was smiling at her work.

"Doesn't that song bring back memories?" Thorin asked as he admired his beard.

"It does, and if you stare at that beard any more, you'll be as vain as an elf oh grate king under the mountain" she quipped tossing her long grey hair over her shoulders.

"Oh and what does tossing your hair prove?" Thorin shot back grinning at his wife.

"Oh I'll show you vain you stubborn thick headed dwarf!" Aimee yelled peppering him with kisses.

"Nice crown buy the way love" Then she became somber.

"Yes Thorin, that song brings back so much, I was just writing down the last sentence when you walked in." She walked back to her desk and added the last few words and handed Thorin the book.

Thorin looked at it, not daring to open it. He tried to give it back but she wouldn't let him.

"Love, I wrote this for you so you would know what happened to me during our adventure, before, during, and after" Thorin just looked at her.

"But I know what happened, I was with you through all of it," Aimee put an arm around his shoulders.

"Not all of it, you don't know how I got to this world and you don't know what I was thinking throughout it, I want you to know how I became the woman I am today. I have a feeling I won't be living much longer, so I wanted to do this before I die, And when your time comes, Could you please have them bury you with me? I want us to be together even in death."

Thorin kissed her as he accepted the book from her. It was hard for him to say no to her.

"I love you my sweet, stubborn dwarf" Aimee said as she got under the covers to sleep. Thorin smiled at her as he took her hand.

"And I you my feisty queen" he replied as he opened the book to the first page.

A/n That was my first chapter. I hoped you liked it. There will be more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aimee Davis woke with a start from another nightmare. She checked her alarm clock on the bedside table and scowled.

"Typical it had to be 4 in the morning, another nightmare about that fucking bastard I'll be glad when I start my first session today."

Aimee decided that a cup of hot chocolate would be just the thing that she needed.

"A cup of good chocolate and The Hobbit will do me just fine thanks." She always talked out loud when she was thinking; it was the most annoying thing about her, so her friends thought. She hated the silence after a bad dream, it always sounded like a hidden monster was about to leap at her and attack. That since of fear had doubled since the rape so she would turn on the radio to try and block it all out.

Nothing was on this early, so she sang Rocky Mountain High as she worked.

The song reminded her of the Colorado Mountains that were around her. She loved them.

Aimee would buy her coco in bulk so she would have plenty, camping was her favorite activity and she would make up one or two jars to bring along.

She whisked it into the hot milk and added some ginger.

She poured it into a mug and settled down with the book. She smiled as she journeyed with Bilbo and the dwarves down a river in barrels.

"I wish I could go on that adventure" she thought as the chapter ended.

It was 7 o'clock about the normal time she would have breakfast, so she went and washed out her mug.

"I can't go on my run today because I have to see Linda in a couple of hours" She said to the sink of dirty dishes.

"I'll just wash you tonight so you will just have to deal with it" she stomped out of the kitchen to get ready.

Two hours later, Aimee was standing outside the house. She stood there for a few seconds trying to calm her nerves.

Before she could ring the bell, Linda had opened the door and was smiling down at her.

"Hi, you must be Aimee Davis" said Linda as she shook Aimee's hand.

"I work at home, my thoughts are that the person that I am working with might feel more at ease in a home setting, my office is in back, have you had breakfast yet?"

"No I haven't, I've been in a rush this morning," replied Aimee.

Bye this time, they were sitting in comfortable chairs in front of a fireplace.

"Oh, I would like to introduce you to my loving partner, Nicky" said Linda as a black haired woman came in with a tray of muffins and coffee.

"Nice to meet you Nicky," Aimee said shaking her hand.

"I have to go to the hospital, it's my shift this morning, good luck with both of you" Nicky said heading to the door.

Linda smiled after her lover as the door closed behind her.

"Well now Aimee, I thought that today, we would just get to know each other to see If I fit who you are looking for, but before we do, I would like you to have this, I call it your Therapy journal, I want you to write down any nightmares or problems with flash backs or panic attacks you have, this is just for you to help you vent, It helped me."

"I would also suggest getting a support system behind you, it will help you in the long run, and sometimes I still find that a good friend is all that I need."

Aimee left a couple hours later, promising that she would come back. She would go camping this weekend to try and get her mind off her troubles. That night, she went to the local theater to watch the Hobbit.

She smiled as she left the theater, looking forward to next year for the sequel.

It was finally the weekend, so she headed out with her Pac, her harp, her bow and arrow that she used for hunting and her jars of coco, and her iPod.

She began walking through the woods, singing a Woody Guthrie song.

She was so busy singing the song that she didn't notice the tree root that was in her way, so she tripped, hit her head, and knew no more.

When she woke up, she found herself in an unfamiliar field. She sat up slowly, letting the world right itself again and got up to begin walking.

After awhile, she began to notice strange houses with round windows and doors.

"This must be a dream." She thought to herself and so she pinched herself.

"No, not a dream, I must be in the shire, so my wish must have come true." She was so busy looking around herself that she didn't notice the little figure until they fell to the ground in a heap.

"Hairy feat my work" she thought as she glimpsed the big feat.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't see you there, Bilbo Baggins is my name, and can I help you with anything?"

Aimee just stood there in shock for a few seconds.

"You're a human woman, I haven't seen you around these parts, and you must be from Bree"

"No, I am not, my name is Aimee Davis, and how I got to be here is a long story." Her mind was telling her to get away from the strange little man in front of her but her heart was telling her otherwise.

"Well Lady Aimee, you'd better come in and tell this tale." Bilbo said giving her a strange look.

"You must not be from here, I've never seen clothes like yours, who is Cold play?" he asked looking at her Coldplay shirt.

"Well I'll tell you when we get inside." Aimee replied.

"Well Aimee, You'd better stay here, I don't want anything to happen to you." Bilbo said after she explained what happened. She had to play him a song from her IPod to convince him.

"That's a nice song, about your home, it sounds lovely" he said as the song faded out.

"I quite agree Bilbo Baggins." Aimee said smiling at her companion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

a/n Well people, I've just had a yummy cup of French press coffee so I am ready for more fun. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming.

Warning this chapter contains rape. This may trigger some readers.

Bilbo Baggins didn't know what to think of the strange woman at first. He thought that she was lying about her story until she showed him the strange device that played music and let him hear a song. After that, he began to warm up to her. But, if he tried to ask about her life, she would grow distant or change the subject. He noticed that she would wake up from bad dreams. Bilbo brushed it off at first but when it got worse, he decided to talk to her about it. His chance came on an early Saturday morning when he heard the now familiar screaming start.

He bolted to her room and opened the door, he tried to grab her arms to hold her down but she lashed out at him yelling.

"Get off me you fucking bastard!" Bilbo stood there shocked for a second but he decided to try a different approach.

"Aimee, you need to wake up, you are in the Shire, it isn't real, and it's only a bad dream." Aimee sat bolt upright gasping for breath.

"Bilbo, oh no did I hurt you?" she asked spying the bruise where she had punched him.

"No it will heal, why don't we go to the kitchen for some tea and cake, might help you." Bilbo made his way to the kitchen and put the kettle on. He smiled as his friend entered the room.

They sat down at the round table and Bilbo poured out the tea.

"I don't want to pry because it's none of my affair, but would you like to tell me about these dreams?" He saw her tense up and was afraid he would see that stony look on her face but she sighed as she got out her journal.

"I was raped, this is my therapy journal that my therapist gave me, a therapist is a mind healer, Linda, that's her name, and she specializes in rape counseling. I can't explain it all because I'm horrible with words so I'll let you read it, but before you do, I need you to promise me that you won't reveal anything you read to anyone."

"I promise I won't say a word." She handed him the journal.

"Let me warn you, it's quite gruesome in detail." Bilbo just nodded at her beginning to read.

Dear journal

I was raped May 12th, 2011 buy my fucking ex boyfriend; don't know what I saw in the bastered. He had been pressuring me about sleeping with him for awhile now but I just kept brushing it off.

It was Thursday evening and we had just watched a movie, He wanted to take me up to his room to show me something. When we got there, he shut the door, picked me up, and threw me on the bed. I asked him what the fuck he thought he was doing, he punched me and put a rag in my mouth to keep me from yelling for help.

I went into shock after that as he tore off my clothes. I couldn't move a muscle as he entered me.

TThe pain was beyond anything I could imagine.

"You know you want this baby, you can't deny it anymore." He would croon to me. He was quite heavy, I was gasping for air buy the time he was through.

He got off me and tore the rag out of my mouth and hit me again.

He threw my clothes to me and left the room. Luckily, my cell was in my pants so I called 9/11.

I'm happy to say that I wasn't pregnant. But that was the only thing.

I went on trial a couple months later. The bastard's lawyer was ruthless, he kept saying that I was lying about the rape and I deserved it. I wouldn't leave my house after that, a friend of mine finally convinced me to find a therapist. I'm happy to say, that the bastard is in prison where he won't be able to do this to anyone again.

I just wish that these damn flash backs and nightmares will go away.

Bilbo managed to keep in his anger but it was quite difficult.

"May I hug you?" he asked. She nodded and he gave her a hug.

"I'll do all that I can to help you, it's just a shame that we don't have any therapists in these parts." Aimee smiled at him. and hugged him back.

"I don't like large crowds, I don't like it when someone grabs me suddenly or sneaks up behind me and I don't like it when people that I don't know, touch me."

Bilbo nodded reminding himself to write it down later so he wouldn't forget.

"Thank you for the information. I'll keep that in mind, now how about we start on breakfast?"

Aimee smiled and got up to get dressed.

To say that Bilbo Baggins was mad was an understatement. He stomped around the kitchen flinging food in his pans in his rage. He couldn't believe that a so called man would lay his hands on a woman in such a brutal way. It was a struggle for the hobbit to rap his mind around. Just then, he heard a loud knock at the door that didn't improve his mood one bit.

With a snarle, he threw open the door.

"I suggest you put that stick down Mr. Baggins, this is no way to greet people at the door."

Bilbo didn't move, he ment what he said about helping Aimee all he could.

"Not until I know your name and what you want" Bilbo replied his grip tightening on his walking stick.

"I am Gandalf, to think that I would be treated in such a way buy Belladonna Took's son. what has gotten into you?" Bilbo dropped his stick and stood there gaping at the wizard.

"I'm very sorry good sir, I just heard a story from a friend that is staying here with me and it put me on edge."

Gandalf just nodded and began to explain his purpose.

In the end, they arranged to have tea the next day. Gandalf stepped outside and stood there for a long while; finally, he stepped up and put a sign on the beautiful green door.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n well, time for chapter 4 and some dwarves

The next morning, Aimee awoke to find a note on her bedside table.

Dear Aimee I'm off to the market to get some things and those confounded Sackville Bagginses insist on me coming over. Gandalf is supposed to be coming for tea. If I'm not back, could you take over as host for me?

Thank you

Bilbo

Aimee smiled when she went into the dining room. It was just like Bilbo to have Breakfast waiting for her.

She had to tell him during her first week that she couldn't handle 6 meals a day.

After breakfast, Aimee went outside to smoke the lovely pipe that Bilbo gave her last week.

Aimee wished that she could make fancy smoke rings like Gandalf could.

"A woman smoking a pipe." Said a voice in front of her. Aimee was so startled that she inhaled a lung full of smoke and began coughing and spluttering.

"Is the master of the house around?" asked the owner of the voice over Aimee's coughs.

"No, he went to market, who am I addressing?"

The dwarf took off his hood and bowed.

"Dwalin at your service." Aimee plum forgot what day it was until then.

"Aimee at yours and your families" She replied also bowing.

"And yes, I like to have a good smoke, why don't you come in and have some tea with me?" Dwalin nodded and went in.

"The dining room is threw here, let me put the kettle on and I'll be right in."Aimee had just set the kettle and a cup and saucer in front of the dwarf when there was a ringing at the bell.

She smiled at the dwarf on the other side.

"Balin at your service" said the dwarf bowing to her.

"Aimee at yours and your families." Aimee replied. After he requested some beer and seed cake, they sat down.

Aimee poured a cup of tea for herself and spilled some down her front when she heard the bell again.

"You just sit down and clean your shirt lass, I'll get the door" Balin said.

"Thank you Balin"

Shortly thereafter, Balin was back with Fili and Kili.

Aimee began to feel overwhelmed.

She went to answer the door and saw 5 more dwarfs' mouth dry, she gestured them to the dining room.

A few minutes later, there was a loud rap on the door.

Aimee froze with her hand on the door knob, she opened it harder than she ment to and four more dwarves tumbled to the mat in a heap. As Gandalf began helping them up to their feat,

Aimee began to have a panic attack, there were too many of them for her to handle and memories began to overwhelm her.

She tried to stay calm but couldn't. Aimee burst into tears and ran off to her room.

The rest of the group stared after her

"I'll go find her" Balin said getting up from the table.

"Dwalin said that the hobbit went to market"

Balin ran after her, he couldn't believe all the rooms in this hole.

He heard weeping in a room coming from his left.

"Aimee, it's me, Balin, can I come in?"

Balin's heart went out to the frightened tear stained face that appeared.

"I won't hurt you I promise" he whispered.

Aimee gave a reluctant nod and he entered.

"I'm really sorry that we startled you like that, we didn't know that a woman was living here as well," Balin said as he sat down next to her.

"It's all right" she replied.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Balin asked.

Balin listened in amazement as her story unfolded. She played him a song on her iPod. He could tell that she was hiding something but decided to drop it for now.

They went back to the dining room a few minutes later and Balin beckoned to Thorin to come with them to the living room.

"I think that Aimee should come with us" Balin said to Thorin when everything was explained

Aimee and Thorin looked at him in shock.

They leapt to their feet and began yelling at him for such a stupid idea.

Balin listened to the loud pair of voices in wich nothing was understandable. After a minute, it began to give him a headache so he seized Aimee's air horn and blew a blast.

The shouting dwarf and woman stopped, they turned to stare at Balin and banged their heads together.

Balin fell out of his chair laughing.

"it's not funny!" snapped the other two glaring at him.

"Oh yes it is" he choked out grinning at the disgruntled pair.

"Now, why don't you two shut your mouths, sit on that couch over there, and let me explain."

Rubbing there injured heads, Thorin and Aimee complied.

Bilbo Baggins was not happy to find dwarves in his dining room when he finally showed up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bilbo glared around him as he stomped into the dining room.

"What are all of you doing in my hole! Where is Aimee, I swear if you've touched a hair on her head!" Aimee scowled at him.

"Does it look like I am hurt Mr. Baggins!" Aimee yelled back towering over him.

"Well there is this bruise on your forehead; I would like to know how you got it."

"Oh for crying out loud! you should really look at the facts before you decide to jump to conclusions."

"Aimee is quite right." Thorin said walking to stand beside her.

"If you look properly, you will find that we bumped heads."

Bilbo looked from one to the other and smiled sheepishly at them. Fili and Kili were rolling on the floor laughing there heads off.

Thorin and Aimee glared at them.

"Hey Fili, Aimee and are uncle are the same height" Kili said looking up at the annoyed pair.

"No they're not" Fili said laughing.

"Yes they are."

"No they're not"

"yes"

"no"

"

"yes and I'll prove it! uncle, why don't you and Aimee stand back to back so we can see if I'm right." Kili said.

"no!" Aimee snapped.

"please" Fili and Kili begged.

"no!" Thorin yelled.

"please"

""I don't like being stared at!" Aimee shouted.

'Please" the brothers wined. Thorin finally lost it.

"Fine! if it will get the two of you to be silence we'll do it!" Aimee just nodded her agreement.

Mumbling to themselves, Thorin and Aimee moved towards each other and stood back to back.

Fili and Kili began to walk around the pair, looking them up and down.

:Buy the beard of During, they are the same height!" Fili exclaimed touching Aimee on the shoulder.

"don't touch me!" Aimee yelled and stormed off to the wine cellar.

Thorin turned to his nephews looking murderous.

"Did you hear us say that we didn't want to settle your foolish argument!? She was frightened, we are not objects that you can use for your amusement, I will be in the wine cellar when you are ready to apologize to us, I thought you were ready for this quest but now, I might have to rethink that" he spun on his heal and stormed off after Aimee.

"Thorin is quite right lads, you shouldn't have done that" Baling said glaring at them. Fili and Kili hung their heads in shame.

Thorin walked in the cellar shaking with rage and found Aimee in a similar state.

"May I join you?" He asked her.

"Go ahead" she replied making room for him on the crate.

There was silence for awhile except for the sound of their breathing as they settled there emotions but after awhile, Aimee spoke.

"When we were standing there, I began to have a flash back and it became worse when your nephew touched me." Aimee looked at the dwarf for a long second and came to a decision.

"If I am to go on this quest, there is something that I need to tell you, I just hope that I can trust you, Bilbo is the only one I have told and he has kept quiet about it, I hope that you can do the same."

"I swear on Durin's beard, I won't say a word until you say that I can." Thorin told her looking into her face.

"I want you to tell Fili and Kili, make sure that they keep silent, they need to understand why I did what I did." Thorin nodded at her and Aimee told her tale.

When she was done, Thorin got up and knelt in front of her.

"I promise you, no man, dwarf, or elf will lay a hand on you, I will protect you the best I can If you decide to join us." With that, Aimee broke down and threw herself into his arms. She told him about her therapy session and all the suggestions that Linda had made to help her cope.

"I quite agree with her, a support system is quite vital to get over a traumatic event." he said softly.

"I'll do all I can to help you get through this, and remember, none of this was your fault."

"oh, could you tell Balin as well, he helped me earlier." Aimee said

Thorin just smiled at her.

Fili and Kili made their way to the wine cellar quite nervous, they had never seen Thorin that angry with them before.

"Do you think he'll send us back home?" Fili asked his brother who just shrugged; they found themselves at the door and knocked.

"you can enter" said Thorin and Aimee from the other side.

When they did, they saw their uncle with his arm around Aimee's shoulder.

"You can sit over there" Aimee said pointing to a crate across from them.

"I thought she didn't like being touched" Kili said looking at the arm around her shoulder.

"I suggest you keep quiet or things will get worse for you!" Thorin yelled suddenly, his earlier anger coming back full force.

"But-" Kili tried again.

"Shut up and do what you're told for a change!" Aimee yelled, her own anger rising.

Kili snapped his mouth shut gaping at the two of them.

"Fili, please get Balin and bring him here." Thorin said The dwarf in question left leaving the others in a tense silence.

Five minutes later, he returned with Balin in toe. "please sit down" Thorin said pointing to a crate beside Fili and Kili.

"So, do the two of you have anything to say to Aimee and I?" he continued.

"we apologize for putting you on display like that, we promise to never do it again." Fili said for both of them while Kili nodded his agreement.

Aimee and Thorin exchanged looks and had a quick whispered conversation. They turned to the brothers and smiled at them.

"we forgive you." Aimee said to them.

Kili and Fili got up to hug them but Thorin raised his hand.

"there is a matter of importance that Aimee and myself would like to discuss with you wich is why we brought in Balin."

"I know this won't be easy for you, I'll be right here If you start to have trouble." he continued turning to Aimee.

Aimee sat there trying to get her barings she opened her mouth a few times thinking she was ready to speak but nothing would come.

Thorin kept his eye on her waiting for her to begin, she tensed up beside him and her breathing began to speed up.

"Aimee" he said gently.

"Aimee, where are you right now, could you describe your surroundings to me?" Kili opened his mouth to question his uncle but Fili wacked him on the arm.

"I'm at his house, he's taking me to his room, I'm on the bed, he's taking my clothes off, no please stop, get off me you fucking bastard!"

"We need to get her out of here!" Thorin yelled over Aimee's screaming.

"Aimee, you must listen to me, he's not real do you understand me? You are in the shire at Bilbo Baggins's hobbit hole, this is Thorin Oakenshield talking to you." he took her hand.

"feel this, this is my hand" he said stroking his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Fili get away from her, you'll only make this worse." Balin hissed.

Thorin blocked everything out and focused his mind on the woman beside him.

"Aimee, this is Thorin, it will be all right, I want you to take deep breaths with me, in and out"

Thorin kept stroking her hand as he slowed down his breathing.

"in and out you're doing great Aimee, just keep your focus on me." Gradually, Aimee's breathing matched his and the terrified look left her eyes.

"that's wonderful Aimee, now can you tell me where you are?"

Aimee turned her head to look at Thorin.

"I am in the shire, Hobbiton, Bilbo Baggins house and I am in his wine cellar, sitting on a crate with Thorin Okenshield holding my hand."

Thorin gave Aimee a relieved smile.

"Thank you Thorin, you did just what my therapist would have done" Aimee said softly.

"You did all the work Aimee; I just helped you get there."

"If you don't mind, I would like to have a cup of tea." Aimee said getting up.

"we shouldn't have done this in the cellar, I don't think that the dark helped, do the three of you understand what just happened?" Thorin asked.

"yes we do uncle" Kili said

"She was raped" Fili added.

"unfortunately yes" sighed Balin looking every one of his years.

"no wonder the poor woman was scared to death when we all got here, Fili, you and Kili must not breathe a word about this to anybody do you understand, you must not make her talk about this, she will do it in her own time."

Fili and Kili nodded at Balin's words looks of anger on their faces.

"no we won't say a thing" they said together.

Bilbo smiled at the 4 dwarves.

"Thank you, all of you, I am sorry that I overreacted, it's just that I care for her and would not have any harm come to her."

"we understand Mr. Baggins and are here to help as much as we can." Thorin said to the hobbit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I think that we need to give Aimee a test to see how she reacts under pressure." Thorin said to Balin as Aimee shut the door.

"I thought you were beginning to change your mind about her coming along."

"Yes, but I still hesitate, we need to know her strengths and how well she can perform."

"All right Thorin, she told me earlier that she has some skill with a bow."Thorin grinned.

"This gives me an idea but we need Gandalf to help us."

Two hours later, they were standing in Bilbo's back yard.

Gandalf was muttering a spell, gradually, the rock in front of him turned into a life sized and very realistic looking goblin.

Aimee came running towards them with her bow raised. She froze for a second when the goblin looked at her.

Aimee's eyes found Thorin, he was tied with ropes and the goblin was dragging him across the ground.

Aimee took one look at him and her fear turned to rage.

"I use this to hunt for food, I am not a warrior like Thorin Oakenshield but I will do my best to save him." Aimee thought to herself and took aim and her last arrow flew. It was just below her intended target but it was good enough, the Goblin howled with pain as Balin stabbed it with his sword.

Thorin watched as Aimee faced off against her test. It was all that he could do to keep himself in check seeing the fear in her eyes. The creature began to drag him across the ground. Aimee's face transformed, The dwarf was shocked at the pure rage that was there. He saw her aiming for the throat but her hand shook a little and the arrow hit the ribcage instead.

"You did well Aimee" he said as she undid his ropes.

"I should have reacted sooner, and my aim was off." Aimee replied.

"Yes but you can work on those things, the important thing is that you kept your head and did what had to be done." Thorin told her.

"Starting tomorrow, you will train with Kili to improve your aim and speed, I was reluctant to tell you this, and I didn't want you to be a liability, welcome to Thorin and company." He got up and they hugged.

"I'm not a warrior though." Aimee said, reluctant to be a burden on them.

"We don't want you to be, we just want you to defend yourself if we aren't around to protect you or if something happens to us."

"Remember, we will help you train as fast as we can, the work will be hard but I think you can do it."

"I hope I don't let you down in some way." Thorin just smiled at her.

Thorin sighed as he looked at Balin.

"I hope we're doing the right thing, I hope she doesn't slow us down."

"Now none of that Thorin, she'll need your confidence, remember, she is also questioning her place."

"All right, Balin, I'll try."

"I'll just end up doing something stupid, I know I will" Aimee said to Gandalf.

"If I had just acted a second sooner and my aim"

"that's enough Aimee, If you keep saying things like that, they will come true." the wizard told her sternly.

"Thorin tries to hide it from me but I know he doesn't want me to come."

"I think he does Aimee, he just doesn't want you hurt." the wizard said giving her a stern look.

"I'm telling you Gandalf, Thorin and Aimee are so stubborn, " Balin told him after Aimee left to brude.

"Where is Thorin?" the wizard asked him.

"Where do you think, he's brooding over this whole thing."

"they will need each other before the end." Gandalf said.

Aimee and Thorin stood outside with their eyes looking at the sky and thoughts cast towards each other.

"I hope I don't let you down Thorin Oakenshield."

"I hope I can protect you and help you Aimee Davis."

They gazed at the sky and both began crying.

Gandalf watched them from a window.

A/N I know the test was probably horrible, but it was the best I could think of.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Outside, Thorin and Aimee were still gazing at the sky when Thorin began to sing.

After the first line, Aimee realized the song and began to sing with him.

Aimee was a soprano and had to work to get the lower notes right.

"I really need to work on my range" Aimee said when they were done.

I can hardly sing in my lower chest voice.

"What is a chest voice" Thorin asked.

"It's where those lower notes are. I think that your head voice is your highest, but I don't remember High School choir was a few years ago."

Thorin smiled at her.

"I think you did fine."

Aimee grinned and started another song. It was the hobbit drinking song.

By the second refrain, Bilbo's voice joined hers. Then Balin joined in.

Thorin finally couldn't resist and by the fifth, he was also singing.

"Was that a shire song?" Balin asked.

"It was" Bilbo replied.

"How about a song from your world Aimee?" Balin said with Bilbo and Thorin adding there agreement.

Aimee sang On the road again by Willy Nelson.

"well this next song is a duet so I need a volunteer dwarf to help me sing it." Balin stepped forward.

"I'll do it lass, just teach me what I neat to know." They went to an out of the way place and Aimee began.

It took two or three tries but Balin finally got it.

They went back to the others and sang Jackson by Johnny Cash and June Carter.

Balin reminded himself to ask what Jackson and a pony keg were later.

"The song would sound better with a band behind it but I don't know how it goes." Aimee said to the rest of the gathered company.

"I think Thorin's voice is a better match for Aimee's" Kili hissed to Fili as they lay in bed an hour later.

"Your just saying that because you think they would make a good couple, I seriously dought that they will get together." Fili informed his younger brother.

"

"Well, I think they would!" Kili snapped back.

"DO you want to bet on it?"

"Yes"

the two brothers shared grins.

It was at 5 in the morning when Aimee went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

While the milk heated, she began to sing Whiskey your the devil by the Clancy brothers.

"Your world has some interesting music" Balin said as he entered the kitchen.

"what are you making?"

"It's a drink from my world called hot chocolate, do you want to try some?"

"Yes I would." Balin replied. Aimee scooped in two heaping tablespoons of coco into two mugs.

"You have to mix the drink until the coco is dissolved and mixed right, here is a spoon to stir with."

Aimee poured in the milk and handed Balin his spoon, there was silence but the sound of the spoons clinking against the mugs as they mixed the drink.

""This is quite nice, Thorin should try this" Balin said as he took a sip.

"I should try what?" Thorin asked as he came in the dining room. Aimee and Balin choked on the drink and began to cough. They pounded each other on the back, the coughing turned to laughter.

"I'm going back to bed, I'm not drinking anything that makes you two act like buffoons." Thorin grumbled to himself about foolish dwarves and women as he stomped off to bed.

Balin and Aimee fell out there chairs laughing, they dropped their mugs and they broke with a smash.

"Oh shit, we broke two of Bilbo's best china mugs, he'll probably never let us near his dishes again" Aimee choked out and they laughed harder.

"Oy! why don't the two of you take this outside" Bilbo hissed glaring at them.

"You'll wake up the rest of us with your racket." Aimee and Balin stumbled to their feat still laughing and went outside, closing the door behind them.

Bilbo and Thorin traded irritated looks.

"I just don't understand people who get up at 5 in the morning." Bilbo said and froze at the sight of broken china and spilled drink.

He let out a strangled cry of rage.

Thorin gazed at him sympathetically and grabbed a rag to help him clean the mess.

"I don't understand it myself, but Balin has always done it."

"So has Aimee." Bilbo replied. Sighing, they got to work grumbling about their two friends.

A/n the journey will start next chapter. I hoped you liked this one. Trolls oh my.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When the door closed behind them, Balin and Aimee collapsed on the front step and laughed leaning into each other for for support.

"Bilbo's face was priceless" Aimee wheezed out.

"He looked ready to murder us both." Balin could only nod.

There laughter began to die down a few minutes later until they were gasping for air.

"Let's go for a walk, I'll show you my favorite spots" Aimee said and Balin agreed.

"You will have to teach me that song you were singing this morning." Balin said as they began to walk down the road.

"All right, we have a couple hours, the first verse goes."

Bilbo scowled as he stepped on a piece of broken china, he winced as it went through his foot.

"Confusticate and bother those two" he growled hopping on one foot.

"Let me have a look at that foot" Thorin said. Bilbo hopped over to a stool.

Thorin spotted the piece and pulled it out of his foot. He cleaned it and pressed it to stop the bleeding.

"try not to be too hard on them, they didn't mean to break your mugs." Thorin said to the angry hobbit.

"Those were my mother's mugs" Bilbo hissed.

"Well, it's not like they intended to break them,, what is more important? your mugs or your friends?" Saying this, Thorin stormed to his room.

Balin and Aimee entered the hobbit hole nervously looking for Bilbo. They spotted him in the living room.

"well, anything you two would like to say to me?' Bilbo asked them coldly.

"We would like to apologize for breaking your mugs, it was an accident." Balin and Aimee said together.

"those were my mother's you know."

"We didn't mean/ we're very sorry" Aimee and Balin said voices overlapping each other as they clamored to explain.

"I got my foot hurt because of you two!"

""we said that we were sorry!" they bellowed finally

they were mortified to find that they were crying, turning, they ran outside slamming the door behind them where they sat on the stoop and cried together.

Thorin came back into the living room.

"well, I hope your satisfied hobbit, they said they were sorry, what more do you want from them?" Bilbo didn't say anything.

"You've spent way to long in this hobbit hole, it's time you wake up and realize that there are more important things than dishes and doilies, like friends, take a good look around because right now, you don't have any"

Thorin gave a disgusted look around him and stormed off after Aimee and Balin.

Buy the time the company was on the road, they noticed that Bilbo wasn't speaking to Balin, Thorin, and Aimee and vice versa. The trio rode up front talking about the road in whispered voices.

"so I here that you aren't speaking to our friends up there over a pair of china mugs, this journey will be good for you more ways than one. I suggest you stop this foolishness and make things right." Gandalf said to the hobbit riding beside him.

""Why does everybody keep saying that?" Bilbo asked.

"Because it is true" the wizard said.

A week later, the troll incident happened.

Bilbo hadn't been back for a while so Balin and Aimee went to investigate.

"Bilbo!" they yelled together as they stumbled hand in hand into the firelight. Just then, they cried out as a smelly sack popped over them and they fell, Aimee on top of him.

They lay there terrified, whimpering as they struggled to breathe. Their lips were pressed together wich terrified Aimee, she hadn't felt that since the night of the rape. she kept reminding herself that it was Balin and that the two of them were in danger along with the rest of them.

There tears mixed together as panic set in for both of them.

Aimee could see Balin's fear reflecting back at her.

They were gasping for air buy this point, the sound was muffled buy there pressed lips.

Balin didn't want to think about the hell that his friend was going through, finding a man under her and his lips pressed to hers. He was quite angry that she had to go through a situation similar to that. He hoped that she was trying to keep her head.

He tried to say words of comfort but they were muffled against her lips, she tried to respond to him, maybe sensing the gesture.

Finally' when they were about to pass out, they were taken out of the sack.

Aimee rolled off of Balin and lay beside him taking his hand as they gulped in lungfuls of air. While the other dwarves were doing the same around them.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

a/n I hope I don't a fend any readers but I need to say this.

There is nothing going on between Balin and Aimee. I am trying to give her a good friend. This isn't going to be a mushy romance.

The woman has been raped and that leaves emotional scars. I've researched this and I am trying to be as realistic as possible. They were not having fun during that troll attack, the company was in a dangerous situation.

If you are looking for a mushy romance, you've clicked on the wrong story.

I don't mean to sound rude and I hope I haven't misunderstood the context of any reviews. I hope you will continue reading this story with an open mind. I am sorry for being so sensitive about this and I hope I haven't driven any readers away from this.

I am sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

Here is chapter 9.

The company were now in Rivendell. The dwarves were currently in the hall of fire singing songs and drinking ail, all except for Balin and Thorin. They were taking a walk and discussing the female in there company.

"I simply don't understand it, ever since the troll, the lass has been avoiding me like the plague. I don't know what I did to a fend the woman but I wish she would come and talk to me about it." Thorin sighed running his hand threw his beard.

"I don't know but I intend to find out" he said and strolled away.

He found her up in a tree writing in her journal.

"Aimee, would you come down here for a moment? I would like to have a word with you" said Thorin gazing up at her. Aimee climbed down and stood beside him. She was frightened seeing the anger on his face.

"I would like to know why you have been avoiding Balin, he has done nothing but try his best to protect you, he doesn't deserve this foolishness." Aimee stood there frozen with terror. She didn't want to reveal her thoughts to the dwarf king.

Thorin's face grew harder.

"I will not have this unanswered" he said raising his voice.

"I would have you tell me" Aimee was terrified of the command in his voice and stance.

Thorin was dismayed to find fear and pain flit across her face before she too was angry.

"Foolish am I!" she yelled glaring at him.

"You have no right to order me about! I was raped damn it! or do you think that I am lying! I suppose you also think that I deserved it, that I wanted it!"

"Well let me tell you something Mr. Oakenshield! this is not a walk in the park for me, I didn't want it to happen, I'm not lieing. and you can fuck off!" with that, she burst into tears and ran back to the house.

Thorin started to run after her to give her a piece of his mind but a tiny hand stopped him.

"Well Thorin, I think you put her a step back in the healing process." Bilbo informed him quietly.

"And what would you know of this Hobbit?" Thorin spat glaring down at him.

"You shouldn't have tried to push her like that. I am not one of her therapists but try and put yourself in her place for a moment. Her virginity was forcibly taken from her."

"I can't even imagine what that was like. No she shouldn't have said what she said but you shouldn't have been so harsh towards her, If you were a bit more understanding and gentle with your approach, she might have opened up to you, I hope that this won't make her isolate herself from the help that she needs." Bilbo walked away looking troubled.

The tension was thick between Thorin, Balin, and Aimee as the company sat for dinner. She was quite miserable and thought she deserved the silence that Thorin was giving her.

Her companions didn't need to have a contaminated woman ruining their quest. The archery lessons were a disaster, she couldn't concentrate on anything but her uselessness to the company. She didn't understand what she was thinking when she joined.

She decided that she wouldn't be a burden on them anymore.

Thorin found the piece of paper beside his plate. He picked it up and began to read.

Dear Thorin and company

I am sorry for all the trouble I am causing you. I am a burden who doesn't deserve to be a part of this quest.

I have no right to expect your forgiveness for the words I said to you Thorin. In fact, I don't deserve it.

I have decided that I am going to live here and make the best of the situation I find myself in.

You don't deserve a burden like me slowing you down.

I also don't deserve your forgiveness Balin, you have been nothing but good to me since we first met.

Good luck in taking back your home.

Aimee

Thorin's face drained of all color as the note was passed around the table. He leapt to his feat and ran off to search for her.

"I'm so sorry Aimee." He whispered as he began to cry. He was beginning to realize how much he cared for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

a/n: I would like to thank everybody for the reviews.

Bilbo Baggins stood in the court yard watching the dwarves rushing past him calling for Aimee. He had never felt so helpless in his life.

"Why don't you come in and have some tea with me." Gandalf said coming beside him. Bilbo allowed himself to be led to the house.

"I should have been there for her more, it was foolish of me to get so worked up over those mugs. Do you think that she'll ever heal from this?" Gandalf smiled at the hobbit.

"Yes she will, it will just take some time and good friends." Gandalf replied pouring him some tea.

Thorin never felt such helplessness before, he was a dwarf that hoarded his emotions like gold, but when he met Aimee, he found that his emotional wall was coming down. He bitterly cursed his harsh words and thoughts that he held towards her.

All he wanted to do now was find her, and when he did, he would help her heal even If it took him the rest of his life to do it.

He was so focused on his dark musings, that he nearly ran into the motionless figure. He skidded to a stop and looked at the figure. It turned and a tear stained face looked into his own. The note slipped through the dwarf's numb fingers and the woman picked it up.

Thorin let out a choked cry which Aimee echoed and they found themselves in each other's arms murmuring words of apology between there sobs.

After they had cried themselves dry, they made their way back to the house where they found Elrond waiting for them at the door.

"the hall of fire has been prepared for your meeting." He said as they entered.

Thorin and Aimee found Balin sitting at a table for three. There was hot soup, fresh bread and butter, and a bottle of wine.

After the meal, the meeting began.

"I know this is hard for you lass, but we need to talk about this so we can help you. I would like to know why you have been avoiding me. Whatever it is, we can get threw it together." Aimee took a sip of wine.

"After we were rescued from that horrid sack, my dreams grew worse, They would start off the same with him on top of me, he would look at me and he transforms into you." Aimee said staring at her hand on the table.

"Aimee, I want you to look at me." Balin said softly.

She couldn't resist the pleading in his tone. Looking up, she saw nothing but kindness in his eyes. She burst into tears and fell into Thorin's arms.

"I know you wouldn't harm me but I can't control my dreams. I was afraid you would hate me If you ever found out."

"I would never hate you" Balin whispered. Aimee looked up from thorin's shirt where she had been crying.

"None of this is your fault, your dreams might have been triggered by our stay in that sack." Aimee looked into Balin's kind face.

"The next time you have another bad dream, we would like for you to come and tell us." Balin continued, gazing back at her.

"I don't care how late it is, you just wake us up and we'll be here."

"Quite right, I don't ever want to read a note like this again. You are not a burden and are far from useless. I hope you will come with us when we leave." Thorin said taking Aimee's hand.

"We will help you through this." Balin added taking her other hand.

Aimee could only nod, her emotions overwhelming her.

She found that her own wall was beginning to fall.

A/n: the next chapter will be lighter in tone. More Thorin/Aimee developments.

Horrible pop songs for the dwarves torture I mean amusement.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

That night, Aimee slept better than she had in a long time and was greatly rested when she was up at her usual time. She began to sing The Song that Never Ends from her favorite kids show that she would watch when she was little. She ran into Balin who was relaxing in the hall of fire.

"What is it that you are singing now lass?" He asked smiling at her.

"The song that doesn't end." Aimee replied giving him an evil grin.

"I'm afraid that's simply impossible, every song has to end at some point." Balin shot back rising to his feet.

"Oh but this song literally doesn't have an end. Here, I'll prove it."

"All right! you win lass!" Balin had to shout over her loud singing.

"I wouldn't teach that to Fili and Kili If I were you." Balin said smiling.

"Oh my dear Balin, you really shouldn't give a prankster ideas you know, it will go bad for you in the end." Aimee quipped.

"Oh I know, I've pulled a few pranks in my day." Balin informed her. Aimee gaped at him.

"You're joking." Aimee said with a grin.

"Oh but he is not." Thorin told her walking towards them.

"Holy mother of chocolate pie, are favorite king under the mountain has decided to join us." Aimee said with a mock curtsey.

"I'm the only king under the mountain you know my long haired friend." Thorin said plopping on the bench.

"Who's talking Mr. long beard" Aimee shot back and she began to rap, Ice ice baby with her horrible beat boxing. Then she went to get some breakfast, swinging her hips along the way.

"I saw you looking at her Thorin Okenshield." Balin said turning to the younger dwarf.

"I was certainly not." He replied blushing.

"I'm just happy to see her in such good spirits, I haven't laughed like this in a long time."

Balin was wearing a secret smile on his face.

"I quite agree." he said.

Aimee's voice came floating down from a balcony above them as she sang Walk the line.

Balin had never seen the captivated look in his king's eyes before as he observed Thorin's head moving in time with Aimee's stomping feet.

He remembered a similar look come over Aimee's face as Thorin sang the traveling song in that hobbit hole. He smiled to himself as the thought came that it would be song that would heal the two people he was observing.

He watched as brown and blue eyes met during the second verse of the song. He continued to observe Thorin gazing after the woman as she disappeared through the balcony door.

Balin swore to himself that he was imagining it but he thought that she was trying to convey a message to Thorin through the song.

He remembered when Aimee told him about the music industry and about how she always wanted to learn the guitar and sing on stage. He had a little day dream where he saw Aimee and thorin together in front of a cheering audience singing love songs. He watched as the two of them leaned towards each other and kissed.

He was interrupted as Thorin reminded him to ask Aimee what yoe meant.

A/n; next chapter will be Goblins and wolves and eagles oh my.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

The next morning, the company set out. It was a good day with the company singing and telling stories. They set up camp that night and the dwarves lit a fire.

Aimee began to look in her pack for something to do. She pulled a few boxes of macaroni and cheese. She looked further and found two or three Ramón noodle packs, a pack of chocolate pudding cups, two or three cans of soup, some twenkeys , and a box of granola bars. She gave a shout of joy and began dancing.

"What's all the ruckus?" Balin asked.

"I found some food from my world in my pack, Gandalf must have repacked my bag and snuck it in." Balin's curiosity was peeked and he sat down to look for himself.

"You also have this." He said pulling out a couple of Colorado state mugs and her hot chocolate.

Balin picked up a granola bar.

"I'll open it for you so you can try it." Aimee said taking the bar and unwrapping it. She broke it in half and gave it to the dwarf.

He took a tentative bite and smiled.

"This is quite good Aimee." He said handing her the box.

"Hey! aren't the two of you going to fix dinner? I'm starving!" Bombur yelled.

"We're coming! you are always hungry!" Aimee yelled back.

They decided to cook the macaroni and cheese.

Balin went to a stream and filled a pot with water and put it on to boil.

"What will we be eating tonight?" asked Thorin with a glance towards the pot of water.

"It's a food from my world called macaroni and cheese. It's tubed shaped pasta with cheese mixed in." Thorin gave Aimee a doubtful look.

"It is better than it sounds." Aimee said. Thorin nodded and went to find Gandalf.

"The water is boiling!" Balin yelled.

Aimee ran forward with the boxes. She opened them and handed one to Baling.

"You need to take out the package of cheese. We mix that in after the pasta has boiled." They poured in the pasta and Aimee mixed it.

When it was perfect, Aimee went to the stream and strained the pasta.

"I have to get the water out of the noodles. This is where this strainer comes in." She explained to Balin.

Aimee put the pot of noodles back on the fire. She cut open the cheese packs.

"Now we got to put the cheese in and mix it until it is combined." She said handing Balin a pack.

Aimee found some Cajun seasoning and sprinkled in a hand full.

Balin took the spoon and mixed it.

They dished out the meal and began serving it to the company.

Thorin waited for his meal, feeling quite skeptical. Aimee handed him the bowl and sat beside him with her own. Thorin poked it with his spoon and stirred it, Aimee grinned up at him and did the same. After a minute of this, Thorin gave in and took a bite.

"This is quite good." Thorin said after swallowing.

"I really like the seasoning."

"It's a blend of Cajun seasoning, different parts of my country have different food cultures." Aimee said in between shovels of food.

"Your table manners are appalling. Didn't your mother teach you any?"?" Thorin asked her.

"Yep but I didn't listen. " Aimee replied her mouth bulging with food.

"If you think that's bad, watch this." She began chewing her food loudly.

Bilbo gave her a scandalized look and turned back to his own food. She watched as he took little bites.

"Actually, I have very good table manners, it's the rest of the dwarves who need to relearn that skill, except for Balin of course., you, me, Thorin, Balin, and Gandalf seem to be the only civilized people out here." Aimee said turning to Bilbo.

"I have perfectly good table manners!" Bombur yelled, spewing his food all over a very annoyed Balin who scooted far from him.

Thorin, Bilbo, and Aimee traded looks and burst out laughing.

"You have the worst table manners among us so don't you start talking." Bofur said wagging a finger in his face.

"Half of your food is in your beard." Bifer added.

"Hobbits on the other hand have grate table manners." Bilbo said puffing out his chest proudly.

"I would pay good money to see the looks on the Sackville Bagginses faces If they were here right now." Aimee said. Bilbo gave a snort of amusement.

"They would die of shock before being seen with a company of dwarves."

"Who are the Sackville Bagginses?" Thorin asked.

"You do not want to know. They are the most aggravating hobbits in the shire." Bilbo said with a scowl.

"I'll just take your word for it." Thorin said to them.

The rest of the week got worse and the company grew irritable.

"Stupid rain." Aimee said as she rode into yet another mud puddle. They were currently enduring a loud argument between Fili and Kili. The subject was about who had the better weapon, bow or sword.

"I think that we need to find shelter from this rain!." Thorin yelled over them.

"Finally, they are really giving me a headache." Aimee said fishing for her headache pills.

"You aren't the only one." Balin sighed massaging his own head.

"Typical, they had to expire when I need them. It means that they aren't any good. They are headache pills, a type of medicine." She explained.

"Of course me being on my cycle isn't helping much. I'm sure you didn't need to hear that." She said with a blush realizing the men around her.

"I'll make us some tea whenever we get somewhere warm. It might do us both some good." Balin said.

"This has got to be one of the dumbest arguments I've ever heard" Aimee snapped.

"I've heard worse." Thorin said.

"What on earth can be more annoying than this?" Aimee asked him.

"One time, I had to endure them arguing about who had the longest beard." Thorin said with a long suffering sigh. Aimee echoed it with one of her own.

Bilbo was the one who finally snapped.

If you two don't be quiet, I'll come over there and pull out both your beards!" He roared. They stopped and gaped at him. They were sent to find a place where they could camp that night. The company found themselves in a cave an hour later.

They were startled awake by Bilbo's scream and found themselves chained and being hurried along.

Aimee was beginning to panic feeling bodies pressed against her.

"Aimee, it's me, Thorin, and I think that Bofur is the one in front of you." Hissed the familiar voice in her ear. She felt his strong arms come around her pressing her body to his. They held back cries as the whips began to hit them.

"Are you still with me?" Thorin asked.

"Yes I am." Aimee said.

They were finally shoved into a big cave where the goblin king was waiting.

The goblin looked up and down the line of captives and spotted Aimee and Thorin. He gave a harsh laugh and scraped his nails over each of their faces. They both shivered in horror. They were unchained and brought to the center of the room.

"I think I can have fun with the two of you" He whispered as they were tied back to back.

they began yelling curses at the goblins as they were dragged away, faces twisted with rage.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

A/N: warning, this chapter contains rape. It may trigger.

The two of them stumbled on. Aimee fell causing Thorin to go down with her and they d were pulled up by the hair. They yelled as their heads banged together. Aimee was hoping that they would not get concussions.

She had gone to nursing school and had graduated the year before. Her thoughts were interrupted as they were shoved into a cell.

They were untied and weaponless before either could react.

"I said that I would have fun with you." The goblin king hissed.

"I am going to grant your wish Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thraw, I see how you desire her."

"You lie!" Thorin yelled struggling to move from her.

"Don't listen to him"

Aimee was pulled forward and thrown to the ground. Thorin was shoved on top of her with his hands tied above his head. Another goblin stood behind Aimee tying her own hands.

Thorin struggled to get off her. Aimee tried to help him, shoving her shoulder against his, trying to move it off her, but a goblin pressed him to her making her gasp for air.

Brown and blue eyes met as he was roughly forced inside her.

Aimee's scream of pain mingled with Thorin's yell of rage.

The goblins let up after Thorin's seed was released.

"I'll have more fun with you later." The goblin king hissed slamming the door behind him.

With Aimee's help, Thorin struggled off her and fell beside her as they sobbed out there pain and rage.

A/N: the dwarves try to rescue them and find a missing Bilbo. I would have continued but I don't know where I would have ended it. I'll need some tea after writing this.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

Bilbo shoved the thoughts that were racing in the back of his mind as he went along.

He was glad he had found the ring. Sting glowed an angry blue in his hand which made him go faster. He thought he heard a sound coming from the passage to his right. Straining his ears, he made his way toward it. He found himself in a passage of cells. The sound was coming from the very end. It got clearer as he approached. To his amazement, he had found Thorin and Aimee.

His face drained of color when he looked in the cell. He spotted a key on the ground and picked it up.

"I hope this works" he thought as he slipped it into the key hole and turned it. The door opened quietly and Bilbo slipped inside, quite amazed that there weren't any guards.

Thorin and Aimee tensed as they heard the key turning in the door. They were astonished to see that it was Bilbo who was rescuing them.

The hobbit untied them and handed them their clothing.

When they were dressed, Bilbo handed them their weapons and relocked the cell and put the key back where he found it.

"We need to get out of here," Bilbo breathed.

The dwarves and Gandalf ran and soon found themselves in sunlight.

"Thorin and Aimee were taken by the goblin king!" Balin yelled to Gandalf who was counting the company.

"Where is Bilbo?" Gandalf asked angrily.

"Never mind that, we need to find Aimee and thorin." Gloin snapped back.

"Aimee would not be happy with you If she heard you say that." Gandalf growled and they began to argue.

"I am right here and I have the others with me." Bilbo said stepping out from a tree with Aimee and Thorin.

The dwarves ran to hug them but Bilbo held up his hand.

"I wouldn't do that right now" he said to them.

"And what would you know about it?" Gloin yelled turning on him.

"I will not be spoken to like that." Bilbo hissed, his eyes flashing at the dwarf.

"I am the one who found them." Gandalf looked at the hobbit and smiled.

"As I told you, there is more to Bilbo Baggins than meets the eye."

"What happened to you?" Kili asked.

Thorin and Aimee looked at each other, then to Kili.

"They forced Thorin to rape me." Aimee said before bursting into tears.

"We need to move away from here" Gandalf said.

Thorin reached to help her up. Their hands met and slowly came together. He gently pulled her to her feet and they began to walk.

A/n: I'm sorry for the bad ending. The goblins, wolves, and eagles will be next.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

Aimee was in the tallest tree with Gandalf listening as the wolves howled around them. It made her blood run cold. She took out her lighter and lit a pinecone. She was happy to say that her aim and speed improved with the help of her archery lessons with Kili. She took aim and threw it in the nearest wolves direction. Her aim was true and the wolf howled as he tried to get the fire out but set other wolves on fire for his efforts.

She threw another lighter that she had to Thorin who caught it and began lighting his own pinecones.

"I like to buy boxes of these before I go camping." Aimee told the wizard.

"Your world is quite advanced." Gandalf said as he threw a pinecone.

She began to tell Gandalf and an interested Thorin about the advances made in medicine in her world and was ending a list of medical terms and machinery found in an operating room when the goblins showed up.

Aimee and Thorin both froze as they flashed back to the cell in the Goblin's cave. Aimee found Thorin's hand and clutched it in hers running her thumb on the back. Thorin copied her movements as their eyes met.

They were torn from each other as they were grabbed by eagles.

Aimee screamed as she was lifted into the air.

"It's all right my lady." Said the eagle who was carrying her.

"We are flying you to safety."

"Where is Thorin? He is the dwarf with the sky blue hood." Aimee said.

"He is just ahead of us, I'll fly you to him If you would like." the eagle replied.

"I would like that very much." Aimee said.

Aimee smiled at Thorin as she flew beside him. Their hands met again causing the eagles to slow down. They sped up again once they were situated.

"How long have you been mates?" the eagle holding Thorin asked/

The other eagle gave a loud screech of annoyance.

"Don't mind my brother." he said to the distressed woman and dwarf.

"He may be wise but he knows nothing of matters of the heart."

They were set down on the irey of Gwyhere, the lord of the eagles who greeted them warmly.

Thorin and Aimee woke with a start from nightmares and began searching for each other.

Aimee could feel Thorin's heart beating in time against her own.

"Thorin, I have something to tell you but I'm afraid to do it." She said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know, this might not be the right time." she said doubt creeping in her voice.

"We may not have time later." He said giving her an encouraging smile.

"I love you"

There was silence for a minute then Thorin grinned.

"I love you too." he whispered.

Aimee took her fear and shoved it in the back of her mind.

She leaned forward, and.

ouch!" they yelled as they bumped heads.

They looked at each other and collapsed in helpless laughter.

The lord of the eagles gave a chuckle gazing down at them as he remembered when he fell in love with the female eagle beside him.

Bilbo and Gandalf chuckled watching them as they smoked their pipes.

A/N: I hope that the confession wasn't too soon.

Next they will meet a certain skin changer.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So. Does this mean that you would like to be my boyfriend?" Aimee asked Thorin?  
Boyfriend?" he echoed giving her a strange look.

Aimee explained the ins and outs of dating from her world.

"Yes I would like to be your boyfriend, and when we reclaim my home, we can go on as many dates as you would like."

The lord of the eagles and his mate smiled at each other, remembering when they first discovered the love that they shared.

"I think that my eagle can fly faster than yours" Aimee said to Thorin giving him a cheeky grin."No, I think that the lord of the eagles can beat a female anytime." Thorin replied with a smile of his own.

"I think you ladies need reminding of your place and who is in charge."

"Oh we do, do we!" Aimee yelled outraged.

"Well your high and mightiness, I think that you need reminding that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" Aimee shrieked.

"Whoever gets to our destination first will win, are we agreed?" Thorin asked her.

"I think so, If the eagles are up to it" Aimee replied.

The lord and lady exchanged looks.

"I think we can do that." The lord said.

"Well then my lady, let's show them what females are capable of!: Aimee yelled and the female eagle gave a loud battle screech witch the lord echoed and they were off, performing acrobatic stunts that would make a stunt pilot rethink his career choice.

Bilbo squeaked in alarm as the eagles raced past him.

"Don't worry, the lord and lady did this all the time during mating season." the eagle replied.

"I am just happy that my friends are enjoying themselves" Bilbo sighed trying to block the sound of his two friend's heart wrenching cries.

He could still see them as they huddled together in the tiny cell.

He would never forget the pure terror when they looked at him.

He remembered the blood curdling screams as they woke from nightmares one night, clutching each other for dear life.

The yelling of the dwarves as they closed in around them made it worse.

Balin was yelling at the dwarves to move back while Bilbo knelt beside them, quietly calling their names he rummaged through Aimee's pack and found a book on PTSD. He flipped to the chapter on flashbacks and began to read while Balin called to them.

If the victim is too far in the flashback, the sound of a familiar voice may bring them back to the present.

Bilbo had relayed the information to Balin who gave him a quick nod and he left to go yell at the dwarves.

For the rest of the week, the dwarves were overly careful around them. This resulted in them not speaking to anybody but Balin, Bilbo, and each other.

Things came to a head finally on the night before the wolf and goblin meeting. Kili decided to confront them.

Aimee was showing Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo how to work her iPod when he stormed over.

"We and the others of this group have a right to know why you are treating us in such a manner!" he yelled.

"I think that they wouldn't avoid you if you would start acting normally around them!" Bilbo also yelled, getting to his feat.

"I don't think that this is any of your concern!." Kili barked jabbing a finger in the hobbit's face.

"You have no right to speak to my friend in that way!" Aimee screamed.

"I'm tired of the two of you heaping your emotional baggage on us, we have enough to worry about with this quest to deal with anymore!" Kili roared ignoring Aimee.

Aimee's face crumpled.

"Don't start with your crying again." Kili hissed at her.

Bilbo had never seen Thorin Oakenshield look so dangerous as he told Balin to take his nephew away before he did or said something that he would regret.

Balin pulled Kili away while Thorin pulled Aimee in a hug, telling her to let it all out and Bilbo stroked her hair murmuring words in her ear.

Bilbo smiled now to see them so care free.

Thorin and Aimee would trade insults about the others gender as they passed one another.

The lord and lady of the eagles were speaking in their eagle language as they flew.

"I think that we should go for a tie." The lord was saying.

"Oh, so we can teach them a lesson?" asked the lady.

"That's right" the lord replied and the two eagles traded smiles.

"We tied!" Aimee yelled as they landed.

"I hope you have learned your lesson, equality in a relationship is important." The lord of the eagles intoned.

Aimee burst out laughing.

"You thought that we were serious?" she asked.

"We were just joking." Thorin added, trying to hold in his laughter and failing.

The two eagles looked at each other.

"I will never understand the two legged and their jokes." The lord sighed to his lady who shook her head.

"We are now going to a friend of mine who has a nice place for resting." Gandalf called to the group.

"We will be going in pairs and trios I think, Bilbo, you and Aimee will go with me, Bifer and Bofur will be next, Oin with Gloin, Dori, Nori, and Ori, Thorin with Balin and Dwalin, Fili and Kili next, and Bombur will be the last I think, you should come five minutes between each pair."

Aimee and Bombur were both angered by this.

"No, I will go with Bombur!" Aimee yelled, glaring at the wizard.

"There will be no arguments about this matter, you shall go with me and Bilbo!" Gandalf said raising his own voice. In response to this, she went and stood in back beside an equally angry Bombur.

Thorin and Balin gave her proud smiles as she did this, this was one of the reasons why they liked her so much. She had always stood up for other people when they were treated unfairly.

"I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you much, it's been hard for me to trust people since I was raped"

Aimee said giving the dwarf a shy smile.

"Think nothing of it, I had words with Kili and he should be apologizing to you and Thorin soon." Bombur said.

Gandalf's whistle came and they headed towards the house, Bombur putting a protective arm around her shaking shoulder and whispering to her.

"I don't know if I can." She choked out.

Aimee was starting to panic, she hadn't been well with meeting men since the rape. She tried to reason with herself that Gandalf wouldn't let anybody hurt her, but she couldn't.

She didn't see Beorn when she looked at the man, she saw a goblin looming over her, pushing Thorin on top of her.

"No! He doesn't want to do this! Get him off of me!" she yelled.

Thorin heard Aimee's yelling which triggered his own flash back.

Bombur put a hand on her shoulder, thinking it would help, but she saw a goblin standing behind her, tying her and Thorin's hands together.

Thorin wrenched himself from the flashback with the help of Bilbo, and their own yells were added to Aimee's as they struggled against the hands that held them from going to help her.

Bombur had snapped out of his own panic and was whispering to her, his hand now stroking hers.

Aimee stopped yelling and blinked at the dwarf standing beside her.

"Bombur?" she asked.

"I'm right here Aimee, I must admit, and I hope I don't hurt you by saying this, but you kind of scared me for a bit, I was frozen with panic and couldn't move a muscle."

"It's all right, I know that it was scary, but you pulled out of it and helped me back to reality." Aimee said giving the startled and shaking dwarf a hug.

They broke apart and Thorin took Bombur's place.

The couple made an attempt to hold back the tears but the gates finally opened.

They sank to the ground in a tangled heap as their sobs were torn from them.

Beorn stooped over them and carried them to his bed.

He set them down and pulled the blanket over them.

Before Gandalf could stop him, Bilbo leapt onto the bed and the dwarf and woman gathered him to them as his cries of grief joined theirs.

It was there that Bilbo saw Thorin and Aimee's first kiss.

It wasn't the most romantic kiss he had ever seen but it held promise for a new start for both of them.

"I love you" they whispered together and fell into an exhausted sleep, tears drying on their faces.

Bilbo pulled the covers over them and left.

He found Balin in the main room.

They are sleeping" he reported as he sat down beside him.

Balin was reading a letter.

"This fell out of Aimee's PTSD book." Balin said handing him the letter.

"It is from Aimee's therapist and it might help us."

Aimee

I would like you to read this book before we start our first session.

It is a book on PTSD and will give you a good picture of what you are going through.

I would also like you to see a dietitian so we can get you started on a balanced diet.

It will be a long road but I will do my best to help you.

The most important thing that I want you to remember is that none of this was your fault.

It was the rapist's own doing.

I will see you next Saturday.

Linda.

P.s I would like you to try and get at least 8 hours of sleep. It will help your body stay healthy.

"That sounds like wise words to me." Bilbo said putting the letter back in the book." Glancing at the sleeping couple, Bilbo and Balin went to join the rest of the company outside.

A/n: Mirkwood will be next. I managed to find spell check. I forgot that you can press F7 and it takes you there.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Aimee woke to find a pair of brown eyes staring at her.

"Kili is that you?" she whispered.

The dwarf gave her a sad smile

"I would like to talk to you" he said quietly.

Aimee got off the bed and went with him to the next room.

She smiled at the steaming pot of Ramón noodle soup that was in front of her.

"Can we talk first?" Aimee asked.

"I think that would be wisest." Said a voice from behind her.

Aimee smiled as Thorin sat down on her right.

She poured in the flavor packets and gently stered it.

"I would like to apologize to you both for the words I spoke." Kili said sitting down across from them.

"It really hurt us when you said what you said" Aimee replied while Thorin gave his nephew a hard look.

"Thorin, could you grab my therapy journal?" Aimee asked.

The dwarf rummaged through her bag and handed it to her.

She flipped to the first page and passed it to Kili.

"Read this" she said

"I couldn't" he answered trying to pass it back.

"You will understand what happened to me before I came to this world."

Kili picked it up and began to read.

When he was done, he looked at the couple sitting across from him.

"I really am sorry." Kili whispered looking into their hard eyes.

"You have no idea what it was like in that goblin cell." Thorin said in a flat emotionless voice.

"I had to experience rape for a second time and the goblins forced your uncle to do it." Aimee added.

"I couldn't believe it when you told us." Kili whispered.

Aimee got up and went round the table to hug Kili.

"I forgive you" she said and sat back down.

Thorin looked at his nephew for a minute and also hugged him.

Kili burst into tears hugging Thorin to him.

"Hush now" Thorin whispered stroking his hair

"It's over now and we can put this behind us," Kili sniffled and drew away.

"Let's eat" he said and served the soup.

Later that night, Aimee was taking her harp out of its bag to see if it needed tuning.

"That is a nice harp" Balin said from behind her.

"Thorin! Come over here!" he continued yelling over his shoulder.

The dwarf appeared looking annoyed

"What is it Balin?" he snapped

"look at Aimee's harp" he said.

"I was just about to tune it" Aimee told them as Thorin examined it.

"This is very nice" he said handing it back to her.

When the harp was tuned, she began to play.

She nodded at Bofur to come sit by her.

"Why don't you sing this with me? I played it for you on my IPod."

Bofur smiled and sang the first line of endless love.

Aimee looked into Thorin's eyes as she sang the next line.

Bofur was thinking about the woman who was back home waiting for him as he began the chorus with Aimee joining in.

Their voices filled with emotion as they sang the next verse, Bofur wishing that the woman he loved could be here to listen to this.

They had to concentrate on staying in tune for the last verse because of the tears that were rolling down Bofur's face. He choked out the last word while Aimee struck the final cord.

Thorin plucked the harp from her and put it back in the bag.

Bofur let out a cry and buried his face into Aimee's shoulder.

Aimee glared as she saw Ori rolling on the floor laughing

"Look at him crying over a song" he wheezed.

"Well if you would have listened to the song maybe you would know why!" Bilbo yelled.

"Bofur is a man and men don't cry over stupid love songs."

Aimee got to her feat and led a sobbing Bofur to the bedroom closing the door behind them.

She came back after 10 minutes to hear Ori yelling at Thorin

"You should check on your woman, who knows what could be going on in there:

Thorin was about to open his mouth to give an angry reply when Aimee beat him to it.

She slapped him as hard as she could

"first of all" she hissed putting her face close to his

"I am not Thorin's woman, I am my own woman who was about to start her career as a Nurse before I was brought here. and second, I am not a woman who goes around with the first man that comes my way, I've had that game played with me in the past so you have no right to say that to me. You need to get your head out of your journals and grow the fuck up!"

Aimee released the beard that she was tugging on and stormed off to the kitchen leaving an angry dwarf to rebraid it.

"You deserved that slap " Thorin said coldly when Ori tried to turn to him for comfort

"she was also right in her statements, she is her own woman and I have no claim on her"

""but you are courting her so by rights, she is your woman" Ori exclaimed. Thorin laughed coldly

"you are sadly mis informed, just because we are courting doesn't mean she is my property, she could leave me right now if she wanted to, you have a lot to learn about the world in general. But especially women, I expect you to apologize and you should think about talking to her about her nursing career and what she had to do to get it, she told me and it was quite stressful."

Thorin entered the kitchen to find Aimee stirring the Ramón noodle soup that was left over.

He took the spoon from her

"I made this so I get to finish it" he said over her protests.

"pour in a cap full of this" she said rummaging in her food pack and finding the soy sauce.

"I was going to have the rest of this but Bombur was hungry so I'll let him have it." Aimee said as Thorin poured in the soy sauce.

He was about to protest when she interrupted him

"I have one more package of this, I'll make it since there isn't much of this anyway, if he doesn't like it, he will just have to deal with it" she said as he poured the little soup that was left in one of her Japanese soup bowls.

He carefully brought it in and gave it to Bombur who slurped it greedily.

"Is there more?" he asked.

Thorin gave him a disgusted look,

"Aimee is making the last package, but it is for her. She made this for you and I hope you thank her"

"the bowl is too small" Bombur replied.

"it is a Japanese soup bowl. They like to eat in small portions." Aimee said walking in with her own bowl.

"They must starve then if that is all they eat." Bombur said looking sulkily at her

"the Japanese are some of the healthiest people in my world." Aimee snapped getting annoyed.

"Can I have some of that?" Balin asked eager to try some more of Aimee's food.

Aimee smiled at him and ladeled the last of the soup into their bowls.

"in Japan, they eat with chop sticks, well at least my grandparents on my mother's side do." Aimee said producing a pair.

"it looks more like firewood to me." Bombur grumbled looking at them.

Aimee snatched them back and scooped up a noodle

"you can do the dishes." Aimee said handing Bombur her bowl and spoon.

"I am going to bed." she announced.

Aimee woke at her usual time and stretched. She smiled at Thorin who was asleep beside her.

She didn't realize how long his beard was. She took it in her hand and examined it and an idea began to form in her head.

An hour later, Aimee smiled proudly at her work.

Thorin's beard now said

"make love not war" with a peace sign on the end.

It was made from flowers that Beorn had picked for her.

She took the left over flowers and made a crown and little peace signs.

She put the crown on her head and wove half the peace signs in her hair and the other half in Thorin's hair. Then she took her box of markers and wrote these messages on Thorin's shirt then her own shirt.

"Will you be my hippie king?"

"I will be your hippie queen."

Aimee found a few more flowers and wove a second crown through Thorin's hair.

Smiling at her work, she skipped off to make breakfast.

A/N: Thorin's reaction and Mirkwood are in the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Thorin didn't notice anything until breakfast when the dwarves began to laugh and point at him.

"What may I ask is so funny?" he asked.

"Go and look for yourself" Ori choked.

Thorin gave him a strange look but went to the window and was horrified at what he saw.

"Who did this?" he growled, his furious gaze sweeping around the room.

Aimee's shy smile answered his question.

"Come here" Thorin said coldly.

Aimee came to stand beside him looking frightened.

"Ah look at them lads, the king and queen of hippies, aren't they such a cute couple?" Ori asked mockingly. Aimee's face crumpled.

"So you won't be my hippie king?" Aimee asked Thorin who gave her an icy look.

"No, I will not be your ridiculous hippie king and I don't want you as my hippie queen. I've never heard or seen anything so idiotic in my life, and what are these ridiculous symbols you've got everywhere?"

"They are peace signs and the writing is a slogan in my world." Aimee explained holding back her tears.

"Do I at least look nice?" she asked

"no, you look just as ridiculous as I do" Thorin hissed.

"This took me over two hours to make" Aimee said.

"I don't care how long it took, I want you to take it off me."

Aimee took his beard in her shaking hands and put her hand in the flowers where it froze there.

"I can't" she said and fled the room.

"I'll be your hippie king" several of the dwarves called to her.

"You should be proud to wear that" Bilbo hissed to Thorin as he stormed after Aimee.

"That was very unkind of you" Balin said in a low voice

"will you get this off of me?" Thorin snapped

"no I will not, if you want it off, you will have to do it yourself." Said Balin as he went to find Bilbo and Aimee.

Fili and Kili glared at their uncle and declared that he was being foolish and walked off fallowed by Dwalin, Dori, Bofur, and Bombur.

"I was just about to tell Balin about the hippies" Bilbo said as they arrived.

"Aimee told me all about it when she first came and I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget it.

He then told the dwarves about the anti Vietnam war movement, the civil rights movement, and about the police brutality towards the protesters.

"My parents were heavily involved in the movement, then my Dad got drafted and had to serve in a war that he didn't believe in. He and my mother went to one last war protest together and he asked her to marry him and they were engaged. He left for Vietnam the next day and died 5 months later. My mom was also involved in the women's rights movement. This is the anniversary of his death and I buried my mom a year ago this day." Aimee said.

"My mom adopted me on my first birthday wich was September 6th 1988."

Thorin sighed as he went back in the house.

He couldn't believe how foolish he had acted.

Aimee had let him in on a personal part of her life and he had stomped all over it like it was nothing.

Thorin couldn't believe that it only took her 2 hours to make. He would just have to apologize to her.

The roles were reversed that night. Thorin was the one working while Aimee slept.

He didn't know it, but Balin was watching him the whole time.

Aimee was sitting down for breakfast the next morning when she felt a flowery crown being placed on her head. Then a necklace was being placed around her neck."A crown for my hippie queen" Thorin whispered from behind her. Aimee smiled at the writing on the necklace.

"I will be your hippie king" it said with a peace sign on the end.

Aimee smiled and kissed him.

"You made me a new crown" Aimee said as Thorin sat down beside her.

"I was smart enough to take mine off before sleeping" The dwarf replied putting a honey cake on each of their plates.

The company set out for Mirkwood after breakfast.

Aimee smiled at the horse that Beorn had lent her.

"We're off to see the wizard!" she yelled.

Gandalf cleared his throat and pointed to himself.

Aimee gave an evil grin and began to sing. We're off to see the Wizard from The Wizard of Oz.

"Is that a book from your world?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, and they turned it into a movie." Aimee said and began to explain about movies and what went into making them.

They were sad to see Gandalf leave them but they had to march on.

The forest seemed to go on forever as their food supply got lower.

At night, Thorin and Aimee would quietly play their harps. Nothing was recognizable since they were both playing but it lifted the company's spirits and relaxed them.

Bilbo would be swept away by their overlapping melodies.

The forest faded into a grand thrown room.

There were two golden thrones in the center and upon them sitting shoulder to shoulder were Thorin and Aimee with jewels sparkling in their hair and a pair of mithril crowns on their heads.

Their oneness in height was quite noticeable Bilbo thought as he bowed to them.

The queen opened her mouth to speak.

"Bilbo!" "yes my Queen?" he answered still bowing.

Aimee's laughter snapped him back to the present.

"I would make a terrible queen" Aimee said.

"Get up Bilbo, you look foolish" hissed Thorin.

The hobbit got to his feat blushing with embarrassment.

"You would make a great queen" Balin whispered to her as they were preparing for sleep.

She saw herself standing in a crowd of dwarves and Thorin was approaching her

"a crown for the queen under the mountain" he said as he placed it on her head.

A/n I don't mean to sound rude when I say this but if you don't like the way I write a character, you should stop reading this and write your own story.

This is my story and I will write it as I see fit.

I'm sorry that the characters and their actions don't meet some of your expectations but this is how I am writing them. If you don't like this story, you shouldn't read it.

I will not be getting a beta reader because I am a private person and I don't feel comfortable with people that I don't know looking over this.

I would rather do it myself and if I have time, I will.

I hope I don't hurt anybody's feelings and lose any readers.

I did a lot of research for this story and don't want that to happen.

Sorry for the long note.

Fun with Elves and barrels in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: Warning this chapter contains a flash back, may trigger.

This was a complete disaster. Aimee thought to herself as she and Thorin yelled out the names of their missing friends.

"I think that Thorin and I should go this time and ask for food. We're too large of a group."

Aimee said when the company was back together.

"Good idea, we want the rest of you to stay put." Thorin said.

The couple stepped into the firelight and were about to speak when they fell down like a pair of stones.

They woke and found that they were tied up.

Aimee began to panic when she felt unfamiliar hands on her, dragging her.

She threw herself forward and landed on Thorin's back and they tumbled to the ground.

But it wasn't Thorin that she saw when she looked at him.

It was her ex boyfriend and they were in her room and he was taking her clothes off.

He was on top of her now.

This was a bad time for a flash back Thorin thought to himself.

"I shall take them to their cell." A female elf was saying to Thranduel.

The Elvin king nodded and walked away.

Tauriel took a dagger from her belt and approached the couple.

"I am just going to untie you" she whispered to the dwarf who just nodded and went on whispering to the woman.

The female elf cursed her hearing as she caught every word that they said.

"You will speak of this to no one" Thorin hissed to the elf

"I promise" she whispered.

"May I untie you now?" she asked.

Thorin nodded and they were brought to their cell and the elf locked the door behind them.

The elves began to dread when it was one of their turn to question the couple.

Aimee would begin to play a song on her IPod.

The first song that she played was I Whip my hair back and forth by Willow Smith.

Aimee had accordingly whipped her hair back and forth to the rhythm of the music.

She and Thorin had collapsed on their straw mattress when the elf ran away in terror.

The second song she played was Baby Got Back by Sir Mix a lot.

Thorin was nearly crying with laughter when she began to shake her butt in the horrified elf's face.

The fun wore off though when Aimee ran out of songs to play.

They found memories of the horrible time in the goblin cell coming back to them.

Tauriel watched as night after night, they would wake up screaming from nightmares.

All she could do was sing them back to sleep.

Tauriel broke down one night as she was bringing Balin his food.

Balin watched as the elf woman sat in front of his cell and began to cry bitterly in her arms.

"This is going to destroy them if the king doesn't let them out soon." Tauriel said looking at the dwarf.

"How is their relationship?" Balin asked.

"I think that their love for each other is the only thing keeping them from slipping away. I need to think up some kind of plan to get you out of here. I'm afraid something drastic might happen if we don't." She said to the dwarf.

"Have they given in to the elves that have been questioning them?" Balin asked

"No it isn't that at all, they are quite iron willed when it comes to whatever you are doing, I hear them talking in their sleep about a goblin cell and, and," Balin's face went white.

"Nobody should be forced to do what they had to do." He whispered.

"I thought that this job of head guard would be easy. We normally imprison goblins and creatures of that sort. But I can't stand keeping two people locked up who desperately need help. All I saw that night were two hungry and exhausted people."

"All the king saw was a bunch of rowdy dwarves interrupting his feast."

"We shouldn't have strayed from the path but hunger got the best of us." Balin said to her.

"We were captured by the spiders and had to fight them off."

"If it was up to me, you would be feasting at the king's table with places of honor. But I have to do my job and follow my king's command." Tauriel whispered.

"I don't know if I can do this job anymore." Tauriel said as she got up to make the rest of her rounds.

"I will get you out of here I promise."

"You need to get some rest my lady." Balin said.

"You won't be helpful to anybody without your full-strength."

Balin watched her go looking troubled.

"I feel like a pot of water that is about to over boil." Aimee said to Thorin as she paced up and down the cell.

"I feel like I need to yell and punch something" Thorin added as he stood up to pace with her.

Aimee dragged the straw mattress to one of the walls and propped it against it.

She stopped in front of it and Thorin joined her a minute later.

Aimee let out a yell of rage that would make a heavy metal singer quite proud.

Thorin's own roar mixed with hers a minute later.

Yelling wasn't enough so they began to punch the straw mattress.

The Elvin guard clamped his hands over his ears.

"I wouldn't go near them my lady, I believe they have finally cracked and we might get some answers out of them." He said as Tauriel drew nearer.

"Why don't you go find something useful to do and stop talking about things that don't concern you" she hissed at the elf.

"you're not going to stop this noise? They will wake the whole castle if they aren't silenced."

"I will silence you if you don't do as I tell you." Tauriel said coldly.

"I will not have my abilities as head guard questioned. Do as I bid before I report you to the king."

The elf gave her a withering look and stalked off to do his rounds.

Tauriel watched them as they threw punches at the mattress.

She heard quiet sobbing coming from a pillar behind her.

"Who has entered the king's castle without his leave?" She hissed looking quite angry.

A frightened tear stained face popped out from the pillar.

"I slipped in after my companions were taken prisoner." The tiny figure said.

Tauriel's face softened as she beckoned the figure to sit beside her.

"What is your name?" She asked as he sat down.

"Bilbo Baggins." The hobbit replied looking at her.

"I am a companion of the dwarves that are in your cells."

Tauriel looked relieved as she heard this.

Her plan of getting them out of here had gotten easier.

"I think you can be a great help to me Bilbo Baggins. I will help you get your friends out of here."

"Won't the king punish you?" Bilbo asked.

"I will just have to risk it." Tauriel said glancing at the couple.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Bilbo asked.

"I could have thrown you in your own cell by now." Tauriel answered.

"I have never seen a creature like you before." Tauriel said looking him up and down.

"I am a hobbit." Bilbo replied a smile slowly spreading on his face.

The couple had by now fallen into an exhausted sleep.

Bilbo and Tauriel met together in secret the following weeks to try and hash out a plan.

The hobbit would appear at Aimee and Thorin's cell.

They had agreed that it would be best that Tauriel's helping hand was kept between them for now.

Bilbo would tell the couple that he was working on a plan to get them out of there.

Balin kept the conversation that he had with the elf to himself and said nothing of it to Bilbo.

The plan finally came together.

Tauriel watched as the dwarves were loaded into the barrels.

Thorin was about to step into his when her quiet voice stopped him.

"I am sorry that you had to endure this." She whispered to him.

"You helped Bilbo with this elaborate plan didn't you? I never thought I would see the day when an elf would risk everything to help me and my people. I thank you for what you have done." Tauriel nodded.

"Good luck in whatever you are doing Thorin Oakenshield" she said as he climbed into the barrel.

Aimee ran forward and pushed her IPod into her hands.

"Please keep this safe for me, I don't want any water to damage it." Aimee said to the elf.

"I shall keep it in my chambers and give it to you at our next meeting."

Aimee smiled at the brave elf as Bilbo helped her in the barrel.

Tauriel watched out of the corner of her eye as the barrels and their content were pushed into the stream.

She knew that she would have to face her king's wrath the next day.

The last barrel disappeared as she kept up her pretend slumber.

She would have to put on the performance of her life tomorrow.

Aimee felt like she would throw up as she was sent rolling into the stream.

Aimee was terrified as water began to fill up her barrel.

She thought that her eardrums would bust as other barrels crashed into her own.

It felt like a runaway carnival ride as the stream hurried them along. Her fear grew worse as she began to run out of air.

Just as she could endure no more, she felt movement and heard men speaking.

They were now being rowed along.

The nightmare finally ended as the men lifted the barrels out and headed for home.

She rolled out of her barrel and landed beside Thorin.

The couple lay there gasping for air.

Then they began to cough up water.

When they were able, they helped Bilbo release the rest of the bedraggled company.

A/N: next Chapter will be the Arkanstone.

I have decided to skip the whole Smaug episode because it is like in the book.

The dwarves and Tauriel may be out of character but this is how I wanted the story to go. So please I don't want any complaining about the characters and their actions.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Aimee gaped at the treasure that was around her as Thorin put a diamond necklace around her neck.

The company danced and sang into the night not knowing that it would be their last for a while.

Aimee began to notice a change in Thorin's behavior when the elves and men showed up.

He became a lot colder and more demanding.

She also noticed that the two of them didn't spend any time together anymore.

She saw Bilbo take the stone from Thorin and it gave her an idea.

It took a while to convince the hobbit but he finally relented and gave her the stone.

The talk with Bard and Thranduil went half good and half bad.

Her anger had risen when they called her the dwarves' woman. Aimee had displeased them when she saw Tauriel and had beckoned her to join them.

"This is no talk for a woman?" Bard said. Aimee and Tauriel burst out laughing.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Have you gone blind I am a woman" Aimee said glaring at the man.

"They should have sent one of their own to talk with us. I don't know why they let you on this journey, I guess you were useful to them in some ways." Bard said looking her up and down.

Thranduil gave the man a freezing look.

"I suggest you keep silent and let her speak" he hissed.

So she told them her terms which they agreed to.

Thorin was not happy when the Elvin host came riding up with Bard.

He was even less happy when Aimee had revealed the stone.

"How came you buy it?" he asked her his voice shaking with rage.

"Bilbo stole it from you, gave it to me, and I went last night to discuss my terms with them."

Thorin grew even angrier after hearing this.

"You betrayed me. I will not hear your terms."

Something in her seemed to snap because she whirled on him.

"I'm sick and tired of this shit!" she yelled at him.

"I suggest you get your head out of your fucking ass and listen to what I have to fucking say!" Thorin just gaped at her.

"either you choose me and we can do all the things we have talked about and the elves and men get their share of the treasure, or you can have the stone and loos me.""I love you more than anything in this world Thorin, but I will not be shoved aside and replaced by a bunch of gold. You are not the Thorin that I fell in love with." Aimee said as a tear rolled down her face.

Thorin looked at the stone that shone in Aimee's hand.

Could he really exchange the stone that he had found where his father and grandfather had not for this woman?

His gaze shifted to Aimee's face and what she had done finally hit him.

She had faced her terror of men n, just so she could knock some sense into a stubborn and prideful dwarf's head.

The stone seemed to grow dim when he looked at it, or maybe it was the dragon sickness leaving him.

He took the stone from Aimee's grasp, took careful aim and flung it from him where it shattered against the wall.

"I except your terms" he said as he embraced her.

"It isn't like you to break a family treasure." She replied kissing him.

"That stone is nothing compared to you" he said as he swept her in his arms.

A/N: I know that Thorin wouldn't have smashed the arkenstone in reality, but it was that very stone that put the dragon sickness on him.

I think that the stone represented greed and how far you can go for gold. Thorin would have killed Bilbo if Gandalf wasn't there to stop him.

So I had Thorin throw the stone signify him letting go of his greed.

I'm sorry if you don't like it but that's how I saw it.

Battle of 5 armies is next.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I did betray you though, I should have come to you and talked about it." Aimee said looking at him.

"I wouldn't have listened, the dragon sickness was getting a hold on me." said Thorin.

"You helped a stubborn prideful dwarf come back to his senses.

You saved me from repeating my grandfather's mistake."

"I had to hear some very sexist talk from the bowman from Laketown, I think his name is Bard, He accused me of being your company's haur, he said that I must have been quite useful."

"What happened then?" Thorin asked.

"Tauriel looked ready to gut him with one of her daggers, you know the elf guard who helped us escape, well Thranduil told him to keep silent and let me speak, I think I hear him yelling at the man now." Thorin smiled.

Tauriel came walking up to them with their packs.

Aimee took a chocolate pudding cup and threw it at Thorin.

She also threw a spoon.

"What is this?" he asked her.

"Chocolate pudding, a food from my world." She opened her's and began eating.

Thorin took a tentative bite of his pudding and smiled.

"This is quite good." He said and dove in.

Dane and his 500 dwarves arrived mid day.

Thorin and Aimee went to greet them.

"I didn't think you would let a woman come on your adventure, did she have to bed you in order to persuade you?" Dain asked looking at the woman.

"I could use some womanly affection." He said and stretched out his hand to touch her.

Aimee grabbed his beard and pulled with all her strength.

"Don't you dare touch me you fucking basterd" she hissed trembling with fury.

He reached up to slap her but she kneed him in the balls.

"I suggest you and your men set up camp before I do anymore damage." She said.

Aimee stormed away with Thorin behind her.

"I never wanted to be in the army." she said to Thranduil as they shot arrows at goblins.

"Women get to be in the army in your world?" he asked as he shot a goblin that was aiming her way.

"Women in my world can do many things that men can do, my mother was a part of the women's rights movement in the 1960s and 1970s. But there is still sexism, women in my country still get paid less than men do."

"That seems quite unfair." Thranduil said as he dodged a goblin.

"Yes it is, my mother worked her whole life to make sure I could do the things that I wanted to do."

"She sounds like a wonderful woman."

"She was, she taught me how to live off the land like my native American ancestors did."

Thranduil smiled at her.

"Behind you!" Aimee yelled to Thorin.

Then with a yell of pain, she fell as an arrow pierced her ribs.

Thorin turned to look as Aimee fell but this was a mistake.

The couple grew more wounded as Fili and Kili stood over them and fought to protect them.

A/n: I'm sorry for the crappy ending.

Next Chapter, Aimee goes to the shire with Bilbo.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N: This is the final chapter for this story.

I will be writing a sequel called Healing Under the Mountain.

Aimee awoke and found herself in a tent.

She reached out her hand and found Thorin's and took it.

"I'm glad you are awake." Said Gandalf as he entered carrying a bowl of soup.

"Arigato" she said as he handed it to her.

"What was that?" Gandalf asked.

"It means thank you in Japanese, there is a more polite way of saying it but I'm to hungry to do it.""You are welcome" Gandalf said as she began to eat.

"How is Thorin?" Aimee asked.

:He was awake awhile ago asking about you, I'm happy to say that both of you are on the mend."

"That's good, has he eaten?" "He wouldn't eat until I told him that you would force it down his throat if he didn't." Gandalf said.

"I would have, I didn't train as a nurse for nothing you know." Gandalf smiled at her and left to check on more of the wounded.

Aimee and Thorin recovered day by day.

Bilbo insisted on waiting until they were healed before he set out for home.

So a few months later, he and Aimee set out with Thorin promising to have his home ready for when ever Aimee was ready to come.

Aimee smiled as she heard elvish singing coming closer as they drew to the house.

Elrond was waiting for them and he led them to the hall of fire. There was wine for them as Elrond bade them to tell their tale.

The final day of their stay found Elrond and Aimee walking together threw one of the gardens.

"So you were in training to become a healer in your world is that right?" Elrond asked her.

"I went to college to become a nurse, college is a type of education you get after you finish your 12 years in school. There are many careers you can train for and women have many more options than they used to have." She handed him her diploma.

"Is batchlers the highest degree you can get?" Elrond asked handing it back to her.

"No, you can get your masters, your PHD, and who knows what else, being a nursing student is very stressful, I worked hard for that diploma and now it's just a piece of paper, modern medicine is very different than what you do for your own patients." Aimee explained about the different careers in the medical field and all the advances in medicine. By the time she was done, it was dinner time.

The next day, Bilbo, Gandalf, and Aimee left for the Shire.

The journey was made a lot easier seeing that there was just three of them and the trolls had been turned into stone.

It was pandemonium when they arrived at Bag End. It took most of the day to get people off the property and longer to clean up the hole.

The hole was eventually made livable again and Gandalf left them.

Life in the shire fell back into it's routine.

One day, Bilbo found Aimee outside in his garden crying.

"What's wrong Aimee?" he asked her as he sat on the bench beside her.

"I miss Thorin" Aimee said looking at the hobbit.

"Well why didn't you just say so? I will write to him and tell him that you are ready to come home." Bilbo scurried inside and wrote his letter.

One evening, Bilbo was just about to sit down to write his book when there was a knock at his door.

Balin and Gandalf stood there with smiled on their faces.

"Aimee will be so glad to see the two of you, come in and I'll make some tea." Bilbo said as he ushered in his guests.

"I suggest you leave off your shoes, Aimee sais that it is one of her Japanese customs, one that I heartily agree with." Bilbo added as they were about to enter.

The four of them sat down for tea and Balin explained all that had been happening.

Aimee went to sleep that night feeling a lot happier.

Balin and Aimee left the next morning with hobbits gaping at them.

It was a easy going journey as they went along.

They spent a week in Rivendell and restocked on their supplies.

"I don't care how hard it rains, there is no way I am sleeping in another cave." Aimee said to Balin one evening.

"I quite agree with you on that point." Balin said.

The two exhausted travelers finally reached their destination.

Balin was threatening to cut off Aimee's hair if she didn't stop singing The song that never ends.

Aimee was growing board of the song so she decided to start an argument.

They had reached the gate by the time it was in full swing.

"Congratulations, the two of you haven't killed each other yet." Thorin said interrupting their shouting over who was the better prankster, Fili or Kili.

Balin and Aimee stopped in mid sentence to look at him.

"But Thorin, don't you think that Fili was the better prankster?" Aimee wined giving her lover the puppy eyes.

"No, Kili was better." Balin said and they were off, voices growing louder as they defended their choice. Their words began to mix until Thorin couldn't make out what they were saying.

"So this is the woman I've heard you talk about so much?" Dis asked as Thorin approached her.

"You told me that she and Balin are best friends." Thorin looked back at the slowly approaching pair who had now added gestures to their words as they tried proving their points.

"They are, just look at their faces and you will see."

Balin and Aimee approached the two siblings with matching smiles on their faces.

"Welcome home" Thorin and Dis said together as they led the still bickering duo into the dining hall for food.

A/N: I will be writing a sequel called Healing Under the mountain. So keep your eye out for that.

I would like to thank everyone who has Reviewed, favorite, and fallowed this story, keep it coming, it encourages me to write even more.


End file.
